


Insecure

by Sephirotha



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Insecurity, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our little ranger is feeling a tad insecure when she sees Elsword and Aisha together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

“Leave me alone!”  
Elsword ducked hastily, barely missing Rena’s arrow which embedded itself into the doorframe behind him.  
“Rena, calm down!” he said.  
“Shut up!” the tearful ranger screamed “I don’t want to hear your excuses!”  
“Rena, at the moment, I’m really confused,” Elsword said slowly as he held his hands up when she readied her bow again.  
“Oh don’t play dumb with me, that’s getting very old!” Rena shouted more and shot another arrow at him.  
Elsword yelped and ducked again, letting the arrow flying across the street and hitting the other house on the other side of the street.  
“What’s gotten into you?!” he shouted in frustration.  
“Why are you here?” Rena sniffed as she readied her third arrow.  
“I’m here to pick you up so we can go over to the festival in Ruben Village,” Elsword answered as if it was obvious.  
“I’m not going!” Rena shouted and shot another arrow at him, which he dodged again.  
“What?!” Elsword exclaimed “Why not?!”  
“I don’t want to go with you anymore!” Rena cried “Why don’t you go crawling back to your little Aisha?! Take her to the damn festival because I don’t want to go with you nor do I ever want to see your face ever again!”  
Elsword blinked as she turned her back to him and began sobbing softly. He straightened up and tilted his head to the side.  
“Rena, I’m sorry,” he said calmly “But I’m completely lost right now.”  
“I saw how she practically clung onto you as if you were her Prince Charming!” Rena spat “She clearly has more of your attention than I do!”  
Elsword blinked again and then raised an eyebrow with a soft smile.  
“Are you jealous?” he asked.  
“What?! No, of course not, why would I be jealous of her?” Rena scowled as she wiped away more tears “I mean, she isn’t as strong as me, obviously and I can totally beat her in a pie-eating contest. Of course I’m not jealous, stop being such an arrogant little…”  
Rena froze when Elsword wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a soothing embrace.  
“Rena, Aisha is only like a little sister to me.”  
Rena turned her head to the side to see Elsword’s sincere red eyes.  
“I could never have stronger feelings for anyone other than you.”  
Rena opened and closed her mouth as her cheeks turned bright red before gripping his wrists and leaning her head back on his shoulder.  
“Sorry,” she whispered.  
“No, don’t be,” Elsword said as he nuzzled her cheek “I understand that sometimes people can feel so insecure. And whenever you feel like that ever again, you come and tell me so I can sort it out, alright?”  
Rena turned around in his arms and leaned her forehead against his chest.  
“OK…” she mumbled.  
“Good,” Elsword smiled brightly “Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up and composed so we can go to the festival.”  
Rena smiled warmly at him before nodding.


End file.
